


Up His Sleeve

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing up my sleeve...oh, wait." "Severus, shush. The ministry official is talking." Snape/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> To Ellen_Fremedon, who was in dire need of comment porn. 
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke on June 21, 2006 here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=12906

The little piece of parchment crinkled as it switched hands.  _This is the most boring meeting in the history of wizard kind._  
  
The ink faded, a hand passed over the parchment, and more writing appeared.  _So it would seem. Do not fall asleep.  
  
Your head's the one that's nodding! Hey, how do you get the text on the parchment without a wand? _  
  
Snape flipped his hand over, exposing the wand tip nestled in the palm, the rest of it hidden up his sleeve.  
  
 _Aha! Hmmm. I wonder what else you've got hidden away in your robes?  
  
This is neither the time nor the place for prurient speculation, Potter.  
  
Actually, I can't think of a better. You're bare, I'm guessing.  
  
My smalls are offended.  
  
Aren't you going to ask me what I'm wearing underneath all this black?  
  
Faded denim Muggle trousers at least two sizes too large for you, something cotton, likely stained, covering your arse, two rather smelly socks, and a pair of shoes I wouldn't give a dog to chew on.  
  
Merlin, you're no fun.  
  
Precisely. Now, pay attention.  
  
I can't. I'm hard. _  
  
Snape let out a whuffling sigh that caused the hood on the cloak in front of him to move.  _And I suppose you want that seen to?  
  
Yes.  
  
Here?  
  
Oh yes!  
  
Right now??  
  
Oh sweet Merlin please get on with it!  
  
I can't begin to impress upon you the importance of keeping silent during--_  
  
The parchment was snatched from his hands.  _Yes, yes, I know! Just bloody well get me off now before it comes out on its own!   
  
Now, that would be worth watching.  
  
Severus!  
  
Very well, then. Brace yourself. _Snape waited until Harry had a hand on each thigh, then moved his palm briefly over Harry's lap. He felt the body next to him go rigid, then slowly relax. He slid the parchment out of Harry's fingers before it could slip to the ground, replaced the text, and elbowed Harry lightly.  _How does it feel?_  
  
Harry lifted his hand just enough for Snape to slide the parchment underneath and pull it out again.  _Bloody wonderful, as you very well know.  
  
Not very descriptive, Potter.  
  
Fine. It's vibrating. You've made my cock vibrate like a cheap sex toy. You can't hear it, can you?  
  
No. Can you?  
  
It's like a hum.  
  
Here, let me... _Snape's palm swung again and the vibration increased.  _Don't worry -- it's still not audible.  
  
Oh God, it won't take long.... _  
  
Snape was suddenly aware of the ache in his own groin, and dared a glance at Harry's face. His cock leapt. Harry had a hectic red spot on his cheek, and he glistened with a sheen of perspiration. His breathing was even, but his lips were tightly pursed and his eyes stared glassily toward the ministry official droning on and on at the front of the room.   
  
A small intake of breath and he turned his eyes back again to Harry. Harry's weight was on his wrists, but his hand was raised. Snape pushed the parchment beneath it again.  
  
 _\--I'm going to come now, Snape, I'm going to I'm going I'm_  -- The hip next to his twisted briefly in a tiny spasm, and Snape's cock twitched in sympathy. Harry's legs squeezed a little tighter together. -- _coming, I'm coming, I'm coming...._  
  
They sighed in tandem; Harry's body unclenched. Snape looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but the expressions were just as glazed as they'd been for the better part of an hour, now.  
  
The parchment slipped in his fingers. He clenched it tighter and erased it. Harry held out his hand.  
  
 _That was a brilliant trick you had up your sleeve. But... what about you? Do you want me to do you, too? _  
  
Snape curled his lip and yanked the parchment onto his thigh.  _I, unlike you, have no difficulties waiting for a more propitious time._  
  
Ooh, big words! I'll meet you in my quarters after supper, then. Be naked under your robes.  
  
Naked? But Potter, then I couldn't show you the other tricks up my sleeve. 


End file.
